


No wind for the sails, but a stone for my lungs

by daydreamorbust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I agree, Both of them, Captain!Lexa, F/F, I just wanted Lexa in a pirate hat, Pirate AU, Yes both of them, and yes i'll recreate the titanic scene, but she still goes by commander, i know how you think, its gay, its still gay, raven's in it a lot, thief!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamorbust/pseuds/daydreamorbust
Summary: Clarke was maybe just a little bit using pickpocketing to feed herself meal to meal, and Lexa maybe just caught her, or well caught her hand mid-deep in the pockets of one of her men.orPirate AU where Lexa is the captain and Clarke is a little bit of an adopted pirate





	No wind for the sails, but a stone for my lungs

Okay, so Clarke was maybe just slightly in a predicament. That predicament being held captive in the bottom part of a ship hands tied behind a large mast with a rowdy drunk crowd pounding their feet to the deck on top of her.

It was giving her a headache. And all of her group would tell you, the one thing worse than Clarke in the morning was Clarke at an unidentifiable time of day, held captive under deck with a headache.

To no one’s surprise, this had happened before. She was simply robbing a couple bars, gathering things to trade for food, gathering information and someone grabbed her hand mid-pocket. It was a really tight hold, and Clarke was strong, but whoever this mysterious hand belonged to was much stronger. 

It hurt. A lot. She knew it would bruise in the morning, if there even was a morning to be had. 

Clarke was nothing if not aware of the horrors that became a thief.

But she was an artist, a starving artist and she would like to keep both hands, thank you very much.

Best hope at this point would be that they assume she is right-handed and only take that one. Sure she always wanted to have a knife for a hand, but that was a hypothetical situation from when she was seven.

So when she saw the first smidge of light come from the door, she was admittedly terrified.

“So you’re the one stealing from ten of my men,” she heard come from a silhouette, still temporarily blinded by the onslaught of brightness, she squinted. The figure was twirling a knife in one hand, which would be really impressive if Clarke wasn’t ten seconds from peeing her pants.

“And you’re the one that locked me in this less than accommodating brig,” and both of them knew it would’ve of come off a lot more strong if her throat wasn’t so raw, still she shouldered on, “care to tell me what I’m still doing here.”

“Well, as I’m sure you can gather by now, you can’t steal what was already stolen.”

“No, shit! You and the drunkards up on deck are a bunch of pirates.”

“Technically, that is correct. Though we prefer to call ourselves connoisseurs of questionably attained valuables.”

“I’m sure you do, considering being caught committing piracy is a death sentence.”

“I’m well aware of that fact, thank you. And as such, we couldn’t have you figuring out that the coins you attempted to pocket were actually the same coins stolen from the king three weeks ago.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense. So I get to keep my hands then?” and honestly if she didn’t know the exact robbery that took place to attain those coins, she would still be questioning this pirate. The only reason she knew about it was because King Jaha had hired, or more accurately, blackmailed her into being an informant. Specifically an informant of information regarding the huge and devastating robbery three weeks ago.

“We may be pirates, but we aren’t savages. You don’t have to worry about losing your hands.”

“Should I worry about, you know...” and she tried her best to sound like a scallywag, “walkin’ the plank.”

At that the pirate had to resist a smile and a laugh. But she continued, stoicism replaced. “You clearly have been hearing the wrong stories,”

“And what stories should I have heard?”

“We don’t kill thieves, we use them.”

With that the door closed and Clarke was left in the darkness tied to a mast left only with her thoughts.

~

She was jolted awake by the sound of metal clinging together outside of her door.

She tried to move to rub the sleep from her eyes, but she was unpleasantly reminded of the ropes binding her hands together.

She remembered her situation when the door creaked open and pirate stumbled in, different from the one last night.

“Aye aye there prisoner, how are you feeling this hordid morning?”

“Water?” was all she had to say for the pirate to set something on the floor and toss her a flask. She tried to react, but the bottle still hit her straight in the chest.

“Whoops, my bad, I forgot about that whole tied up prisoner thing,” she makes her way behind Clarke and she feels a hint of cold metal near her wrist followed by complete relief.

Her wrists are now free of binds and she can finally feel her arms again, but her first move was to reach for the flask still settled on her lap and chug that thing like it was gold.

“Well, while you drink all my water, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Raven, the best mechanic engineer the seven seas has ever seen. I keep the ship up and running and I make sure all of our navigation devices are checking out.”

Clarke wiped her mouth and chin clear of water, “so you’re pretty important then?”

She’s pretty sure she sees the beginning of blush on Raven. “Well yes, being the life of the party and all that,” she jolts up, “right, right, right, there was a reason I came down here.”

She bent down to pick up what she left on the floor, it was a tray. “Ye old Commander doesn’t like it when our captives starve,” she set it down in front of Clarke, sitting down on the other side of it. And with all the drama she could muster, removed the metal lid covering the top and Clarke gaped. 

“So you like it then?”

It was maybe the most food she had seen on one plate in years. And it was being offered to her, and she was pretty sure they didn’t want sex in return. It was amazing. “It’s amazing, thank you.” and without another word she started to stuff her face.

Potatoes and ribs and peas and Clarke was pretty sure she was dreaming. Not only did it look amazing, it may be the best thing she has eaten her entire life. That had nothing to do with the fact that she had only eaten scraps for the past week.

She didn’t stop eating until she heard the pirate chuckle in front of her, she wiped her mouth as best she could. “Are you sure you’re pirates and not professional cooks.”

“Funny story actually, Gustus came from the palace as a chef and he cooks most of the meals, no one here would argue that he’s a genius”

Clarke could only nod.

“If you’re finished then, we can move onto business,” she nodded again, “good, so I’m sure Lexa was imposing as ever and left you with some vague cryptic message about what you’re here for,” another nod, “great, she just loves making my job hard.”

Clarke was trying to be serious, but this situation was all a little weird for her.

“Um, so am I still your hostage?”

“Well that’s where the lines get a little blurry. We’re going to let you leave, but the main thing about that is we need to trust you enough so that you come back.”

“So I get a leash?”

“A metaphorical one, yes,” Raven scrunched up her face, “we’ll need to train you first, but then we can use you to case our robberies and maybe pickpocket a little.”

Clarke started getting a little concerned that she was never getting out of here.

“And then, eventually, once you pay off your debt to us plus a little interest, we will give you the option to leave.”

~

Clarke liked Raven, liked her bluntness and her honestly, it was refreshing living in a world where people only cared about the fiber of their clothing and the prestige of name. Raven only cared about her crude jokes landing.

She had come down to see Clarke several more times, bring down blankets and a pillow along with food. She told Clarke stories of their shipmates, how one time Nyko fell asleep stitching up a pirate and accidentally sewed his own fingers together, it wasn’t too bad, but he has never lived it down. 

Her favorites were the stories of the Commander. The one time she saw her, she was stoic as ever and unwavering, but Raven told her about one time in the middle of a fight, the enemy chopped off one of her braids and she nearly got stabbed while she was ranting at him about how long it takes to grow out, fuming even. 

Clarke snorted her water.

~

The Commander finally showed up after four days of Raven’s commentary.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

Clarke did her best not to jump, and just tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well, Raven brought down bedding, might as well use it, right?”

 

She nodded in response, “so I assume Raven has told you a little about what we expect of you.”

“I think I have a bit of the idea. You want me to repay my debt of the coins I didn’t even have the pleasure of stealing, and then I get to leave.”

“Not quite that simple, but yes, you will be permitted to leave.”

Clarke smirked, “you know, for a pirate, you’re pretty well spoken.”

“We’re not uneducated criminals, Clarke.”

And Clarke tried not to gape, she had never heard her name come from Lexa, and she had never heard her name sound quite that appealing.

“We’re just people that don’t agree with the way the world is working right now; we’re just trying to make a living.”

Clarke couldn’t really help her response. “A living stealing from people.”

“Said by the woman I found with a hand in someone else’s pocket.”

“That was different, I was stealing to eat, to feed people.”

“So am I.”

She was gone before Clarke could open her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and honestly, I just wanted to imagine Lexa in a pirate hat, hot, right? Let me know if you have any ideas because I have no idea what I'm doing. If you wanna chat its @awkwardnb on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked it


End file.
